


Keys

by Whirlwind



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, keys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron gives Kirsten keys to his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys

**Author's Note:**

> I have this up over on my Tumblr account and decided to put it up on here too.

“Here.” Cameron says, as he tosses the item in his hands over to Kirsten who is sitting on his couch.

“What’s this?” She asks before opening her hand to look at it.

“Keys to my apartment.” He explains. “You’re already here most of the time anyway, thought you should have your own key.”

“Huh.” She muses, staring down at the object.

“What?” Cameron cocks an eyebrow, intrigued by her response.

“I didn’t know friends gave each other keys to where they live, not unless they want them to check up on their place while they’re out of town. Giving someone your key is more of a couple thing, or so I’ve heard.”

The last part flusters him slightly, and he can feel his face starting to redden as he walks towards the kitchen. “Friends sometimes give keys to one another.” He answers quickly, hoping she’ll drop the subject.

“Oh.” Kirsten says thoughtfully. “So does Linus have a key then?”

Cameron freezes in his tracks at the question. “What?” He’s stalling for time.

“Does _Linus_ have a key?” She repeats.

“Uh… He… Um, uh…” He fumbles over his words. She’ll know if he’s lying, so he might as well just say it. “No, he doesn’t.” He admits.

“Interesting.” She answers, nodding her head as she does so.

Her one word answers are frustrating him at this point. He can’t tell if she genuinely doesn’t understand the concept or if she’s just toying with him. Maybe it’s both.

Kirsten gets up off the couch and walks over to him in the kitchen. “So you’re really okay with me being able to come over to your apartment whenever I want?”

“Yeah…?” He responds hesitantly, not really sure where she’s going with all of this. “I like having you around.” Cameron genuinely adds.

Kirsten stares at him momentarily. What she does next catches him off guard. She hugs him. His eyes widen slightly in surprise before he then wraps his arms around her in return.

When she pulls away, she tells him, “I’m just… I’m really not used to people wanting me around.” Kirsten glances away momentarily, as she lets a touch of vulnerability show through her usually cold exterior.

Cameron sighs and feels a sudden ache in his chest at her confession. But before he can even make an attempt to comfort her, she’s already leaving the kitchen to head back to the couch.

And just like that, no sooner than the brief display of emotions came, she’s back to her usual self once again. “Let’s get back to the movie.”

Cameron shakes his head in defeat and grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge before rejoining her on the couch. He hits play on the remote and settles back in against the cushions of the sofa.

Kirsten glances down at the key in her hand before looking back up at the screen. “Thank you.” She says quietly, without looking at him. He glances over at her and smiles. “You’re welcome, Stretch.”


End file.
